


Safe, But Not Home

by 8cheshirekat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8cheshirekat/pseuds/8cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mysterious Mystogan goes missing, a rag-tag team are put together. Being that it's an S-Class mission, this team must be comprised of strong wizards.</p><p>However, when three wizards are put up, it becomes clear that they're not as strong as the wizards in the team. But each are weak, but when the whole team comes together, they're strong enough to save Mystogan.</p><p>Now if only they could get passed their strange differences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, But Not Home

There was a small commotion and Lucy turned around to see what was going on when she spotted them.

Three girls. They had battle wounds that were healing. The most notable thing about them was that they had one of Mystogan's staffs.

"Oh, they made it home," Natsu said. He smiled at Lucy. "I'm sure your silly magazine mentioned them, huh?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Aren't they the Gem Trio?"

"Yes. Formidable. However, individually, they barely rank as A-Class wizards. Combined, they could be S-Class." Ezra nodded as they walked by. "Adopted sisters with a strong master, they're all unique, but always seem the same."

Makarov smiled. "Welcome home, Jaq, Darce, Beth. Glad you made it home."

Darce looked around. "Has Mystogan come home lately?"

"He left a few days ago for a tough mission. Do tell me, where did you find that?"

Jaq looked away. "We found it. I'm going home."

Without another word, she walked away. She gave Lucy a mean look as she walked by. She didn't usually look like that and Ezra stood up. 

"What was that for?"

Jaq stopped and turned around. Her uniquely orange eyes made contact with Ezra's dark eyes. She let her hands hang at her sides. She made a huff and turned, her long hair coming out of her shirt and flying out behind her. "Never mind."

She had just stepped outside when a flash of light streaked passed her and halted just short of Makarov. He snatched the paper from the light and his eyes widened. He began to tremble. 

"Listen up, my children!" He sounded scared as Laxus set his cup down. Gajeel's eyes became stern as Levy slowly set her fork down. "Mystogan is in danger. I need you to find courage. I think that I should send the strongest to help him. You will know by tonight."

\--~--  
Lucy was anxiously waiting by her window for news as the last rays of sunlight sank passed the horizon.

As if on cue, brilliant flashes streaked into the sky and sped off from the Guild Hall.

Lucy gasped as one fled into her room and hovered over her table. She reached out and it expanded into a small version of Mirajane. 

"Congratulations. You've been selected to be part of the rescue team. You will meet the others at the train station. Three of you have already been sent ahead as scouts and will meet the rest of the team at a rendezvous. As for those of you who are chosen to do this, we didn't pick you because you're strong or work well as people together. Please understand that your skills are best together. Work well with each other and do your best. That is all."

Natsu grinned as he and Gray looked at each other. They were ready.


End file.
